


Rules/regulations (2)

by bricksandbones



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bricksandbones/pseuds/bricksandbones
Summary: Because just when you think you've had enough, there's always more.





	Rules/regulations (2)

Dig deep. Deeper.  
There isn't enough lignocaine in the world  
To numb this ache; your mental fortitude is supposed to be enough. Your skills in cannulation are  
Laughable, you look everywhere for an aspirating pump.

VI. THERE IS NO BODY CAVITY THAT CANNOT BE REACHED WITH A #14 NEEDLE AND A GOOD STRONG ARM.

Don't forget.

VIII. THEY CAN ALWAYS HURT YOU MORE.

And they will. Only in your best interests, they will.


End file.
